goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe And Joe Get Grounded For Insulting The Hatchlings (Dorothyisthebest’s Version)
Summary Coral, Octo, Shimajirō Shimano and their friends are looking forward to end the 2nd Cold War after 24 years of heavy, intense and bloody fighting. Meanwhile, Moe and Joe insult the Hatchlings which made them and the baby triplets otters cry while Sonny Forelli and his men carry out a deadly terrorist attack on the BabyBus City International Airport. Soon, Moe and Joe are punished by the visitors, then face being beaten up by 6 of the Tiny Castle creatures. Meanwhile, Matilda Sings her claiming lullaby to the Hatchlings. Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Patty Rabbit, Nyakkii Momoyama *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Eric as Moe Transcript Prolugue: Coral, Octo, Shimajiro and their friends look forward to end the 2nd Cold War Part 1: Moe and Joe insult the Hatchlings * zoom into The Angry Birds’ house * Matilda: (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach) "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My water broke!" * Red: "What's the matter?" * Matila: "My water just broke. My babies are going to be ready soon!" * Red: "Not to worry! We will all go to the GoCity Hospital." * to Moe and Joe's house * Dad: "Moe and Joe, there are some important news." * Moe: "What's the news?" * JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Matilda is giving birth to baby quadruplets today after 9 months of pregnancy and death of Warren Cook!" * Joseph: "And we are going to the GoCity Hospital to celebrate her birth to make Mufasa and Sarabi and the rest of the Pride Lands happy and bring prosperity to the Pride Lands and boost the Pride Land's human and wildlife animal population." * PriceYes SheperdNo: "So we all expect the both of you to be on your best behavior. No insults!" * Moe and Joe: "OK." * to: At the GoCity Hospital, Matilda is lying in the hospital bed while her family and Stella are standing near her * Dr. Anna: "The doctor is here." * Matilda: "Hey! You sound like Warren Cook's mother!" * Blue: "Is Matilda going to be OK?" * Red: "Yeah! Will she be alright?" * Dr. Milton: "Yes she will, bird family. All she needs to do is push...push...and push!" * (4 baby Hatchlings pop out. We see a male blue bird, a female beige bird, a male turquoise bird and a female pink bird) "Congratulations! It’s quadrulpet Hatchlings, a blue boy, a beige girl, a turquoise boy and a pink girl! What would you like to name the,?" * Matilda: "How about Top Hat for the blue one, Bow for the beige one, 8 Ball for the turquoise, and Dress for the pink one?" * Dr. Milton: "Great choice!" * Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura glides and arrives before landing * Iris: it's a miracle, the baby quadrulpets is here * giffany: that is so cute, that is when soos is a baby * Dark Magician Girl: yes, they are cute * Azura: I agree *Sings a magical ooh note* * and Joe's family arrives * Stella: "Hello, Moe and Joe. Will you and your family take a peek at my new baby quadrulpets? They’re quite a talented treat!" * Moe: "Uhhhh...OK." * Joe: "I think Moe is right." * glance at the quadruplets * Lance: "Wow, she’s so adorable!" * Mom: "I can't resist from looking at her cute faces." * PriceYes SheperdNo: "Me neither." * JaegersYes KaijusNo: "I agree." * Moe: (in Scary Voice) "WHAT THE HECK?! THESE BABIES ARE FAT STUPID LITTLE PENGUINS! NAMING KIDS AFTER OBJECTS IS LAZY AS CRAP! I WISH THE WHOLE FAMILY DIED IN A BOAT CRASH!" * Joe: (in Scary Voice) "I AGREE WITH MOE! YOU CALL YOURSELF BIRDS?! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE ALIEN WEASELS WITH SMALL BEAKS FROM VENUS! FREAK EVERYONE RIGHT HERE AT THAT HOSPITAL!" * hear the Duh duh duh tune as everyone except Moe and Joe become shocked * Dad: (in Kidaroo voice while the Hatchlings begin to cry) "WHAT ON EARTH, MOE AND JOE?! HOW COULD YOU INSULT THE HATCHLINGS?! THEY‘RE SUCH WONDERFUL LITTLE BROTHERS AND SISTERS TO STELLA AND HER FRIENDS! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR HUMANITY WHEN WE ALL GO TO OUR HOUSE!" * baby triplets continue to cry * Opal: "You ruined this celebration for all of us! My daughter Sophie was all looking forward to seeing the baby triplets! In fact, Sophie already promised that they will look after the quadruplets! Beside Coral and Octo are looking forward to end the 3rd Cold War! Why would you do that, Moe and Joe?!" * Sophie The Otter: "I am furious!" * Peanut Otter: "I'm mad at you too!" * Jelly Otter: "Me three!" * Baby Butter Otter: "Me four!" * Moe: "So this means no Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E for the PS2, right, dad?" * Dad: "That's right, you two retarded boys! No Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network shows, movies, video games, and music, no Looney Tunes, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Dexter's Lab, no Regular Show, no Powerpuff Girls, no Ed Edd n' Eddy, no Animaniacs, no Pacific Rim, no The Lego Movie, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no Kids WB Martial Arts Tournaments, no fast food places, no pizza, no candy, no ice cream, no soda, no sugary cereals and further more!!" * Dark Magician Girl: The only things you two will eat are fruits, vegetables, and Japanese food. The only restaurants you two will go to are Japanese restaurants. We will call your teachers on the phone to give you both detentions, extra school work and extra homework every day." *Iris: This means you both will be wearing nappies, playing with baby toys, eating baby food, watching baby shows, preschool, kindergarten, playing educational video games, reading preschool books and many more for babies. You both will pee and poop in your nappies instead of toilets and I will breath fire to your toilet and underwear. You both will receive beatings, belt lashings, kickings and whippings every morning, afternoon, evening and night. *Azura: Don't you both think about making dead meat videos out of Shimajirō and his friends, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, or me. There are strictly forbidden by Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, me, and the Land of Make-Believe!" *Mom: "Let's all go home right now! You two will be in very deep trouble and Mufasa will be extremely mega furious in you two once he hears about this!" *Moe and Joe's house *JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Now apologize to the Angry Birds and especially the Hatchlings and then both of you go to your rooms while we call Roobear on the phone!" * Moe and Joe: (together) "We're sorry." * (However the Angry Birds are still upset and the quadruplet Hatchlings begin to bawl and scream extremely violently louder) * Moe: "Why aren't they listening to us?" *Dad: "Because you stupid idiots screwed up big time! Now go to your rooms right now, you retards while your mother calls Roobear on the phone and after that, you both and your mom will go to a large police station! Plus, no dessert for you both tonight and starting tomorrow, we are going straight to court!" *(Moe and Joe did as they are told and their father got onto his phone) * Matilda: "Don't cry, my poor babies. Stella and her friends will get you a bottle." * and her friends with bottles one each in their hands, feed the quadruplet Hatchlings with milk * Matilda: "Thanks for calming your baby brothers and sisters down, Stella and friens. You are great older siblings to calm them. * Stella: "You can count on us." * Mom: (on the phone) "Hello, Roobear! This is Moe and Joe's mom calling!" * to: The Koala residence * Roobear: "What is it, lady?" *Mom: (over the phone) "You are not going to like this but, my sons Moe and Joe insulted the quadruplet Hatchlings and not only that, they hired Ratso Catso and Shreeky to carry out a terrorist attack on the BabyBus City International Airport!" *Roobear: "Ugh! Oh no! I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be another long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all again while you and your twin sons return from the police station! *back to Moe and Joe's living room. Moe and Joe went back downstairs *Mom: (on the phone) "OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye! Moe and Joe, both of you (in Wiseguy’s voice) get over here, now!" *Joe: "What is it?" *Mom: "Moe and Joe, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP when we arrive from the police station." *to: A large Chinese police station *Female Chinese Police Officer: "Moe and Joe, your behaviors at the hospital and out in public are extremely abysmal and threatening because you both insulted the quadruplet Hatchlings and threatened the Otter Family, yelling at the girls, Angry Birds, and the Otter family, calling them and the Hatchlings bad names, using racial slurs and profanity and end up disrespecting the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life and even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU BOTH HAD HIRED RATSO CATSO AND SHREEKY TO CARRY OUT A DEADLY TERRORIST ATTACK ON THE BABYBUS CITY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT AND END UP SETTING THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE ONCE AGAIN!!!!! AND FOR ALL THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU BOTH HAD DONE, YOU BOTH ARE COMPLETELY AND PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM EVERYTHING BY WARNER BROS., TURNER BROADCASTING SYSTEM AND CARTOON NETWORK AND FROM GOING ANYWHERE OUT IN PUBLIC FOR A EXTREMELY MEGA VERY LONG TIME AND STARTING TOMORROW, YOU TWO AND YOUR PARENTS WILL BE GOING TO SUPREME COURT OF JAPAN AND IF YOU TWO ARE FOUND GUILTY FOR WHAT YOU TWO HAD DONE TODAY, YOU TWO WILL BE SENT TO THE CELL IN THE BARON'S FORTRESS IN HAVEN CITY AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!!!!" * screen stops shaking and returns to normal as Moe and Joe and their mom leave the Chinese police station. * Moe and Joe's Mom: Alisson voice 5000% louder WE'RE GOING BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!!!! AND THE VISITORS WILL PUNISH YOU TWO WHEN WE GET BACK HOME FROM THE POLICE STATION!!!! Part 2: Visitors Punish Moe and Joe/Concussion Time For Moe and Joe *Dorothy The Cat: I am Dorothy The Cat, I am very upset in your actions! And I can’t believe Pedro and Edo revived both of you a week ago! *Roobear: Hello, my name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from that phone call was that you called Starfire's child Silkie stupid! *Laura: I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them! *Floppy: I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you both, because all you two invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings! *Mimi: My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! *Nick Penguin: I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Jeffy! You are the worst and mentally retarded kid in the world! *Pamie Penguin: My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You should be ashamed of yourself. *Betty Koala: I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Mingle: I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! *Kiwi: My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera! *Walter: I'm Walter... *Horsey: I'm Horsey... *Colt: And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you right out with Walter's boomerangs for calling Silkie stupid! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. *King Friday: We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, *Queen Saturday: Everyone knows that insulting babies is against the law and will land you in the cell in the Baron's Fortress! *Daniel Tiger: Hello, Daniel Tiger here! Start liking my show or else my rival Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. *O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. You two will like PBS Kids, Disney and Shimajirō and we strongly mean it, you bad boy! *Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat. *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron. *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *David Smith: I’m David Smith. *Ivy Smith: I’m Ivy Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Burrito: I’m Burton Wade Daniels also known as Burrito. *Ally: I’m Ally. *Alice: I'm Alice from Pop'n Music, Ally’s best friend. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What I heard from that phone call was that you two! *Xia Shimano: *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano. If you two make grounded videos out of my 10 year old son Shimajirō, you two will get even more worse! *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. If you two dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will deliver very painful kicks to the face! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. If you keep this up, you will be sent to the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. If you dare salute on Battlefield Earth which is one of the worst movies of all time that ignited the anti-Battlefield Earth Riots in 2000, I will whack you both in the head with my bo staff!! *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. You better not tickle my feet because if you do, my husband will beat you up! *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. When are you going to stop betraying those strangers? *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. You better not revive Dora the Explorer along with Pedro and Edro because if you two do, my permanently adoptive parents will give you punches in the face and you both will have bloody noses! *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. All of your Nick Jr. stuff will be drowned and you two will never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. If you two annoy me with your disgraceful theme song, I will get Marurin Sasaki to kill you both with her Final Smash sword! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, Kikko Hayashida will get Portia Porcupine to kill you with her quill shooting! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. Don't even think about making violent threat videos out of my friends because if you do, my wife Ramurin Makiba and my sister my age Natsumi will beat you up! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. If you make grounded videos out of Patty Rabbit, Roxie Raccoon will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. My wife Kikko Hayashida called every single pop singer to permanently ban you from coming to their concerts! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. If you were forcing Fanny Fox to join the YouTube Wars, she and Kikko Hayashida will kill you both with their chainsaws! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. When are you two dimwits going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You two better not spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses because if you do, I will strike you both with my final smash sword!! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you dare call my wife Marurin Sasaki any bad names, Bobby Bear and I will punch you two in the face 20 times! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. We'll call Santa Claus and tell him to put you two on the Naughty list for a long time!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I agree what my wife said! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You two are big bastard stupid YouTubers than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pedro, Edro, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP, Luna Minami, SallyJones1998, Princess Davidddizor, Tobias James, Jessica James, Carrie, Pablo, Tyrone and the Save-Ums! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you both stalk me, my husband Kento Koshiba will get Patty Rabbit and Fanny Fox to strangle you both with their hands!! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You two will not think of sneaking to my 10th birthday party because if you two do, you both will get even worse! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I agree what my husband said! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. Your behaviors have gotten far more worse since you two retarded morons started school again in September last year! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you two keep this up, I will tell Sarah West to make grounded videos out of you both! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. Don't even think about calling me bad names because if you two do, you both will get worse! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. If you cause lots of the trouble on the first day of school, you will get even worse! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. You two better close all of your accounts or else my wife Kumakki Mashiro and her friend Fanny Fox will give you two punches in the face! *Būta Tonda: I'm Būta Tonda. If you both make grounded videos out of Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear, I will kill you both with my AK-47 gun! *Zōta Ikeno: I'm Zōta Ikeno. If you two keep this up, I will kill you both with my Final Flash attack! *Usagi Komatsu: I'm Usagi Komatsu. Your Paramount posters will be burned and we will hit your heads on the wall 100 times everyday nonstop! *Kenji Taira: I'm Kenji Taira. If you make one false move on me and call me bad names, I will impale you with my naginata! *Setsuko Konishi: I'm Setsuko Konishi. If you two make grounded videos out of me, I will get Fanny Fox and Kikko Hayashida to kill you both with chainsaws! *Daisuke Shimada: *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. You two are considered to be the worst YouTube users and trolls ever! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. I'm sick and tired of you two doing nonstop making fake VHS openings! *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! You two are far worse than Austin and Anthony! *Ericina: I'm Ericina! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you make grounded videos out of me, I will let my sons Munk and Mambo come and beat you up! *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233! *TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444! *Weatherstar4000Video: I'm Weatherstar4000Video. If you rant on me, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear will severely kill you with chainsaws! *Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH: I’m VTM on YT now known as Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! If you two rant on me, Sarah West and Azura will whack you both very harder with belts! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. Don't you two dare think about kidnapping me in the dungeon and tickling my feet just like Dora, Dimitri Rascalov, Angelica, Wolvlin, Zoltan, Zayden and the kidnappers did to me. Because if you do, Azura will clobber you both and send you to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to be attacked, killed and eaten up by lions. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! You are very worse than Kaiser Greedy! *Gabby Kusz: I’m Gabby Kusz. You're a very horrible boy for hiring Althea Andrea and her friends to carry out a deadly terrorist attack on the PBS Kids City International Airport, causing the land of PBS Kids to declare war on South Korea and Japan! *Emily Kusz: I’m Emily Kusz. *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You two are really pissing me off with your mentally retarded behaviors! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! If you rant on my movies, I will get the Giant Mouse of Minsk to kill you! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. *Mario: I'm Mario. If you two make grounded videos out of me and Luigi, I will shoot fireballs at you two! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. *Wario: I'm Wario. *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you two make grounded videos out of me, I will call Tina to come and take you both to Mental People's Home! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't you two think about trying to destroy Peach's castle! *Toad: I'm Toad. You are far more worse than Dark Bowser, Rookie and Dark Koopa! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you make grounded videos out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You are far more worse than Dora Explorer and Kai-lan! *Sonic: I'm Sonic. *Tails: I'm Tails. *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. *Amy: I'm Amy. *Cream: I'm Cream. *Big: I'm Big. *Shadow: I'm Shadow. If you two make grounded videos out of Retsuko, Sarah west will call the Haven City guards to arrest the two of you! *Rouge: I'm Rouge. *Omega: I'm Omega. *Vector: I'm Vector. *Charmy: I'm Charmy. *Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. *Blaze: I'm Blaze. I'll burn you both for calling Silkie stupid! *Silver: I'm Silver. You two are so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. *Marine: I'm Marine. *Sticks: I'm Sticks. *Jet: I'm Jet. *Storm: I'm Storm. *Wave: I'm Wave. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Sophie: I’m Sophie the Otter. *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the Pride Lands' entire Japanese firefighting force has lots and lots of work to do thanks to you setting it on fire by disrespecting the Circle of Life! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You are far worse than Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. If you make grounded videos out of Sarah West, Kikko Hayashida and I will kill you both with chainsaws! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. If you two put wasabi in my sushi, I will let my girlfriend Fanny Fox come and kill you both with her chainsaw! *Danny Dog: I'm Danny Dog. If you two make one false move on me and call me bad names, you two will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to be attack, killed and eaten up by lions! *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. If you two steal my nail makeover tools, you both will get even more worse! *Roxie Raccoon: I'm Roxie Raccoon! If you two use racial profanity towards my boyfriend Richard Tseng or steal my nail makerover tools, Fanny Fox and Patty Rabbit will wash your mouths out with Lifebuoy soap and whack you both with belts! *Richard Tseng: I'm Richard Tseng. When are you two going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Suzie Squirrel. If you two dare touch my feet while I'm sleeping, Kevin Yoshida will attack and behead you both with his katana! *Kevin Yoshida: I'm Kevin Yoshida. You two will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your mentally retarded behaviors make me want to eat too much food at the same time! *Montgomery "Good News" Moose: I'm Montgomery "Good News" Moose. If you both rant on Sophie the Otter, you will get even worse! *Bingo "Beat It All" Beaver: I'm Bingo *Zipper Cat: I'm Zipper Cat. Your family will hire Woody Woodpecker to babysit you two while they go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see well-recieved Warner Bros. movies without you two and Woody Woodpecker will only make you two do chores and homework, watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on DVD and read Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books! *Ushio Nakayama: I'm Ushio Nakayama. If you two hire Dimitri Rascalov kidnap me and tickle my feet, my husband Zipper Cat will give you both punches in the face! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine. If you two dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will beat you two up with my quill shooting! *Akihiro Iwata: I'm Akihiro Iwata. You two better not beat up my wife Portia Porcupine because if you do, I will beat you up with my psychic powers! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog. I will take away all of your Avatar: The Last Airbender merchandise and you two will never get it back ever again! *Hiroshi Yamamoto: I'm Hiroshi Yamamoto. If you two make grounded videos out of me, my wife Dotty Dog will summon the Imperial Japanese Army to attack you both! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. If you two were forcing me to watch your abysmal show, you two will get even worse! *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. If you two dare steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies, I will kill you two with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you two call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you two with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you two call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you two mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you two make grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano, his wife Mimirin Midorihara will call the Haven City guards to arrest you both! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you two steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get Kikko Hayashida and Fanny Fox to brutally beat you two up and if you both fire me, I will kill myself and if you two deny responsibility, you two will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Elsa: I’m Elsa. If you two call Nyakkii Momoyama any bad names, I'll freeze you both with my powers! *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. I'll donate your stuff made by your Paramount and Nickelodeon to Elsa's castle! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you two make grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara and I will beat you both up! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Roger: I'm Roger Radcliffe. You both will forget your memories about your favorite companies! *Anita: I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree my husband. *Pongo: I'm Pongo. You both are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for calling Silkie stupid! *Perdita: I'm Perdita. I agree with Pongo! *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Paramount stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. *Moana: I'm Moana. Calling Silkie stupid has got to be one of the worst things you two had ever done!! *Maui: I'm Maui. *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo. *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings? *Kion: I'm Kion. I'm extremely pissed off at you two for setting the entire Pride Lands on fire!! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. If you two make grounded videos out of me, Velouria and Selkie will whack you both with belts! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. Every YouTube account you two made will be terminated! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. *Beshte: I'm Beshte. *Ono: I'm Ono. You're known to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. Pokedex Rotom said that you both are banned from The Lakeside for what you did to Sheeta. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. *Gumba: I'm Gumba. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku. *Guido: I'm Guido. I thought you both were better than me, but too bad I'm better than you both! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and I strongly mean it or else I will wham you both down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you two need is a very good beating for calling Silkie stupid! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you both did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. *Fear: I'm Fear. *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you both did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you both did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're both worse than Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You two are not coming to the Lakeside because you both make prank phone calls on Azura! *Rapunzel: I'm Rapunzel. *Belle: I'm Belle. You both will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you two disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack both of you! Plus, you both are still far worse than Gaston! *Snow White: I'm Snow White. The Seven Dwarfs and I will force both of you to watch my film. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You both are worse than Jafar for calling Silkie stupid! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You both are nothing but a bunch of complete savages for calling Silkie stupid! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad boys! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You both will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper. You two will watch both of my movies until you both die! *Lighting McQueen: I'm Lighting McQueen. You both will be forced to watch all 3 of my movies or else I will run you two over! *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you two could become a fan of my movie. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! *My Melody: I'm My Melody! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Fifi: I'm Fifi La Fume from Animaniacs. You two will watch Disney movies in French and I strongly mean it! *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno. *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you two ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you two over with my royal mail van and you both will be flatten into pancakes! (In Kermit the Frog's voice) and nobody's going to ever play with you anymore. Nobody's going to even talk to you anymore! *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Queen Lanolin. I’m Queen Lanolin. *Jo Frost: I'm Jo Frost from Supernanny. *Henry: I'm Henry. *June: And I'm June. *Danger Mouse: My name's Danger Mouse! *Phillip Psareas: I’m Phillip Psareas. *Hirashi: I’m Hirashi! *Mrs. Finster: *YankieDude5000: 1st punishment, I will change both of your voices to Kendra and Princess! *changed Moe an Joe’s voices to Kendra and Princess. *Moe: (Kendra Voice) OH NO NO NO NO NO! My Voice is Kendra! *Joe: (Princess Voice) We both don’t wanna speak like girls again, please change it back to our normal voices! *YankieDude5000: I don’t care! *Shimajirō Shimano: 2nd punishment, spankings! *Shimano and his wife Mimirin Midorihara spanked both Moe and Joe, But the action is censored *Moe and Joe: OUCH (X10) *Jazz The Cat’s Husband: 3rd punishment, double belt lashings! *husband lashes Moe and Joe with his belt two times, the action is censored *Moe and Joe: OW (X20)! WE’RE IN PAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!! *Allie: 4th punishment, I and Hana Shimano will pee on both of you, one each! *Hana: You’re on, Sid’s youngest sister! The Kid’s youngest sister, Allie pees on Moe while Shimajiro’s sister Hana pees on Joe, the actions are blocked and censored Moe and Joe: NO! (X20) THIS IS SO DISGUSTING! Hana: We don’t care! Stella The Poodle: 5th punishment, time to watch An American Tail! put on An American Tale, forcing Moe and Joe to watch it after the movie Moe: This is the worst days of our life! Joe: I agree it Moe! LuLu The Bunny: 6th punishment, time to watch Zootopia! put on Zootopia, forcing Moe and Joe to watch it Moe: This is the crappiest 3D Disney Movie ever! Joe: I agree with Moe! Nyakkii Momoyama Momoyama: 7th punishment, time to watch 12 episodes of Mickey Shorts! forced Moe and Joe to watch Mickey Shorts an hour later Moe: This is the most stupid Disney short show ever! Joe: I agree with Moe! Mimirin Midorihara: 8th punishment, I will kick both of your butts! Midorihara started kicking Moe and Joe’s butts, but the action is censored Moe and Joe: OUCH (X50)! Turtleneck: 9th punishment, Shimajiro, his friends, his family and their allies will donate all your stuff to charity, take away all of your Pepsi sodas and smash all of your Captain Crunch cereals! to: Moe and Joe’s Room. Shimajirō Shimano, his friends, his family and their allies, at first, pack up all of Moe and Joe’s stuff, then take away all of Moe and Joe’s Pepsi sodas, and at last, smash Moe and Joe’s Captain Crunch cereal boxes Wizard Lizard: There, now that should take care of it once and for all! These packages contain all of your Warner Bros, TBS and Cartoon Network stuff that will be ready to be sent to charity stores at Tokyo in Japan! Also, your Pepsi sodas are taken away and your boxes of Captain Crunch cereal are smashed! Moe: (Larry’s noooo soundclip) (Back to Kendra Voice) Now you ruined our memories! Joe: I agree with Moe! Wizard Lizard: I don’t care! Charlie The Parrot: 10th punishment, time to put a nappy on you two! Moe and Joe: NO(X40)! WE’RE TOO OLD FOR THIS! Charlie The Parrot: I don’t care! puts the diapers on Moe and Joe, the action is censored Charlie The Parrot: There, now go pee pees and poo poos on your nappies instead of the toilet! Soon, your toilet and underwear will be sold! Sarah West: 11th punishment, time to watch the 1985 Care Bears Movie! West put on The Care Bears Movie, forcing Moe and Joe to watch it! [About 2 hours later Moe: This is the worst movie ever! Joe: I agree with Moe! Matilda: 12th punishment, we’ll sing Five Little Monkeys Song By Rhymecast! Moe and Joe: No! Not that stupid nursery rhyme! Red: I don’t care! Take it Matilda! Birds start singing the Rhymecast 5 Little Monkeys song, then later on... Moe: That is the worst nursery rhyme ever! Joe: I agree with Moe! Dorothy The Cat: The Last punishment is that I arranged for 6 Tiny Castle creatures who are Garden Nymph, Centaur, Griffon, Phoenix, Cyno and Mermaid, to beat you up! 6 Tiny Castle Critters appear, they appear to be adults Garden Nymph: Both of you, for insulting Hatchlings, Prepare For your severe beatings! I’ll tie both of you with the flower in the necks! Centuar: I’m going to stomp both of on you, 10 Times! Griffon: I will pick both of you up and spin you guys to dizziness! Phoenix: I will slash your butts a lot of times with my crystal belt! Cyno: I will roar loudly at both of you, leaving your ears in pain! Mermaid: I will get both of you stuck in a bubble forever! Rotten appears, being afraid, censoring the screen Robbie Rotten: Don’t let your kids watch it! Part 3: Calming The Hatchlings Down Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by Dorothyisthebest Category:Longest Videos Category:Series based on Maple Town